


Do you wanna ride? (Skate)

by Mediumchick



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I listened to Do you wanna ride (michael version) and IMMEDIATELY thought of these two, IT WOULDN'T LET ME ADD JONOUCHI AS A CHARACTER RIP, M/M, Romance, just guys being dudes, karaoke party, this is basically self indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumchick/pseuds/Mediumchick
Summary: Maeshima doesn't like karaoke and refuses to sing.Sasugai decides to flaunt his singing voice because he isn't perfect enough apparently.
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Sasugai Hayato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Do you wanna ride? (Skate)

**Author's Note:**

> THESE ARE THE SONGS THEY SING!!!
> 
> First song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9rX9A73LbI&ab_channel=okrickchard
> 
> Second song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6vsHF3E9NU&ab_channel=PinkVEVO

“To our new members!” Mochizuki hummed, holding his glass up. “Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Voices rang out, some happy, some quiet and some monotone lacking any feeling.

“We’ve been members for a while now, why just now are we having a party?” Maeshima mumbled, not enjoying the cramped atmosphere of the karaoke room.

“Well you were members but now you’re, well, ACTUAL members!” The younger Mochizuki said, taking pictures of everyone.

Itsuki grimaced when the phone was pointed his way. “I don’t see why this should be a club outing.” With a glare, he waves the phone out of his face.

“We’re already here.” Terauchi patted Itsuki’s shoulder, offering a small smile. “Try and relax a little.”

With a grumble, he complied. He had only five seconds of relaxation before Jonouchi discovered the microphone.

“Guys, this is karaoke!! Let’s sing something!”

Maeshima groaned as he leant forward and smacked his head into the table. “Whyyyy.”

~~~

Kubota shyly placed the microphone down and sat down with a red face. Everyone clapped after his performance of “Shut up and dance with me”.

“That was nerve wracking!” He whispered to Maeshima. “Are you gonna sing?”

“Pffft! As if I’d sing!” He leaned back, rudely kicking his legs up on the table. “Isn’t this party for me or something? What lunatic would sing at his own party-”

He froze. It was at this moment that he remembered that he wasn’t the only new member that joined the club and a certain someone hasn’t been present at all during this party.

With that panicked thought, he quickly got up. “That maniac came into this room with us, if he’s not here he’s definitely up to something and I’m not staying to find out what!”

“Hey guys.” A knowing voice drawled from next to him, a heavy hand fell onto his shoulder pushing him back down onto the seat.

Maeshima felt his body pale.

“Sasugai! Where have you been?” Kubota asks politely, not sensing the danger incoming.

“I flicked through the song selection earlier…” He calmly walked past everyone to the front of the room. “And a song I wanted to sing wasn’t on there.”

Maeshima gulped when Sasugai’s eyes landed on his.

“So I had the front desk add the song to the register.”

“You can do that?!” Jonouchi yelled excitedly.

Sasugai glances to his bag then to Jonouchi. “Yes.”

Maeshima looks to Sasugai’s bag in suspicion. ‘Doesn’t he carry his laptop in there? He probably just hacked into the stupid system.’

His thoughts were pulled to a halt when the music started playing. He looked at him in disbelief. “You went through all that trouble to add a song from a musical?!”

Sasugai chuckled darkly. “What can I say?” He picked up the microphone and grinned. “The lyrics spoke to me y’know?”

‘There is some joke I’m missing here.’ He thinks to himself.

“Do you wanna ride?” Sasugai starts to sing.

Mochizuki whistles at his voice while his brother starts filming. 

Maeshima shivers. ‘Oi oi, don’t tell me he can actually sing?!’

“Do you wanna ride, do you wanna go far?” His voice was rough but it just added more intensity to his words.

Itsuki rolled his eyes muttering a quiet “Show off.”

“Do you wanna get, do you wanna get” He smirks at Maeshima. “Do you wanna get inside my brother’s car?”

“YOU-” Maeshima smacked a hand over his own mouth. He glares heavily at the grinning Sasugai. ‘He changed the damn lyric! This bastard!!’

“Drive it on home don't you say no, Jerry can you be coerced?” The room watches intently as he sings. A small “Woo!” or “Go Sasugai!” chirps out from the other members between lyrics.

“He’s really good!” Kubota whispers to Maeshima in awe. “Did you know he could sing?”

“No.” He whispers back. “But I’m honestly not surprised.”

His attention is drawn back to Sasugai when he hears his singing is closer. He turns in dread to see him sauntering over to him. 

“Do you wanna ride? Do you wanna ride?”

He stops right in front of him. “Do you wanna ride, wanna go far?” He smirks cockily.

“Do you wanna get, do you wanna get-”

“No I don’t you prick!” Maeshima yells. “Get out of my face!”

The rest of the room laughs. Sasugai bursts out laughing as well, clutching his stomach. He could barely speak out the words “Your face oh my god” between chuckles before he composes himself and keeps singing. He’s definitely missed a few lines.

“Drive it on home, don’t you say no.” 

He places an arm on the seat behind Maeshima and leans in close. His other arm falls to his side with microphone in hand. He whispers the next line cheekily in Maeshima’s ear.

“Kensei can you be coerced?” 

Maeshima blushes and pushes him off. “You crazy bastard-” He snapped, standing up to tell him off but Sasugai just placed his finger on his lips in a ‘Shushing’ motion.

“Home in a snatch, only one catch.”

He lifts his finger off.

“We gotta stop for frozen yoghurt first.”

His finger trails down and hooks itself down his chin, tilting his head up.

“Pink berry~” Sasugai sings the last line smooth and suave. His gaze locked onto Maeshima’s.

He was at a loss of what to do. He wanted to pummel the guy for being a jerk but couldn’t seem to move when he looks at him like that. 

Heavy, calculating.

Once the music ended, everyone clapped. Both boys blinked out of the moment and turned to see everyone smiling at them.

“That was amazing!!”

“Who knew you could sing?!”

“It was decent at best.”

“No way man, that was awesome!”

Sasugai let go of his chin and gave everyone a bow. “Thank you everyone. I’ll be here all week.”

He moves back up and turns to Maeshima. “It’s your turn now.”

“HAH?!” He yells. “I’m not singing!!”

~~~

“I hate you all.” Maeshima growls out into the microphone.

“Hurry up and sing!” Sasugai teases.

Before he can reply, music starts playing. “I didn’t choose anything yet! What the hell?!”

“I figured you’d need some help so I chose a song I think you’d like.” 

Maeshima recognized the music and was floored. ‘I definitely relate to these lyrics but…’

“Since when do you listen to pink?!”

“Just sing, idiot!”

Maeshima grumbles but complies.

“Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say.” Maeshima’s voice was wobbly but still managed to stay on key.

He points to Sasugai. “Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face.”

Everyone laughs at that.

“This is literally their song.” Mochizuki hums.

“At the same time, I wanna hu-” Maeshima cuts himself off, glaring at Sasugai.

“Why’d you stop, Kensei~?” Sasugai heckled.

“You're an asshole!” Maeshima yells out, not singing the second part of the sentence.

Sasugai grins and hops on over to him, picking up a second microphone. “Since someone doesn’t know the lyrics, I guess I’ll have to help you out.”

Maeshima splutters. “I know the lyrics you moron-”

“Why I'm still here, or where could I go.” He starts singing, causing the room to cheer again. He turns to Maeshima. “You're the only love I've ever known.”

He grits his teeth but continues singing along. “But I hate you, I really hate you. So much I think it must be.”

“True love, true love.” Sasugai reaches his arm out to him dramatically. “It must be true love.”

“Nothin' else can break my heart like.” Maeshima holds back a grin.

“True love, true love.” Sasugai steps forward and grabs his hand. “It must be true love!” He calls out while spinning Maeshima in a circle.

“No one else can PISS ME OFF like you!” Maeshima laughs out.

“That’s not the line.”

“Shut up! You changed your lines earlier!”

“Oho? Don’t tell me you listen to musicals?”

“I’M AN ICE SKATER OF COURSE I LISTEN TO MUSICALS!”

Needless to say, they were too busy quarrelling to finish the song. No one interrupted however since the two boys seemed to be smiling the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't really an ending haha sorry uwu
> 
> Hope you enjoyed whatever this was!!


End file.
